Hangover Cure
by Hunneybee
Summary: Archie helps Theresa cure a hangover in the most interesting of ways. Please note this story is full of goody Lemons, swearing and the occasional blasphemy, so if you feel uncomfortable with any one of those three, please don't read.


**Hi guys!**

**Quick warning on this. There is LOADS of smut and swearing and a little sprinkling of blasphemy too, just to spice it up. If any one of these things bother you, please do not read. Close the tab and find something a little more tame! **

**Also please be aware that this fic is really only for the more mature reader, but if you are younger don't say I didn't warn you *winks***

**Don't own, have no rights. There ya happy?**

**Alrighty then, *Cracks neck* Lets' do this shiz-niz…**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TICK.

Hearts racing.

TOCK.

A panting gasp.

TICK.

"Shh shh shh. I'm here babe, sshhh" A soft susurrus.

TOCK.

A stifled whimper. NEED to reach that ultimate plateau, and yet need to keep quite.

TICK.

Fear of discovery swirling and melding with SUCH a bright pleasure.

TOCK.

Oh _PLEASE!_

TICK.

And suddenly… _**THERE! **_A tumbling swirling black miasma rises up to greet them, stars bursting behind eyelids squeezed shut.

TOCK.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**2 Hours Earlier.**_

A green eye slitted open, gave a precursory look towards the blinking digital light on her table stand that showed the time and let the eye slowly drift shut with a moan of pain.

'_Never again. Gods don't EVER let me drink that much again'_ Theresa thought to herself as she mentally girded her loins to propel her hung over body out of bed.

As she slowly shuffled out her fung shued room she grabbed her kimono that was haphazardly strewn over a chair and carefully, with as little forceful movement as possible, made her way to the lower levels of the Brown Stone where she was in desperate need of caffeine to perk herself up.

The kitchen was quite and still, and Theresa basked in the silence that the usually bustling house tended to generate with seven teens residing under its roof.

Sitting down with a soft groan she cradled the cup of coffee in her hands like it was the savior of her soul (which it could very well be at that point) and whilst she was staring into oblivion hoping to find a spell that would help with her hangover, a slash of violent purple strolled in to the room.

Archie's dark eyebrow rose high into his hairline seeing the curvy redhead sitting as absolutely still as possible and smirked.

"Good morning" His deeper timbered voice the only thing that Theresa felt that she could handle with the pounding in her head. "I take it we are feeling the aftereffects of our drinking splurge last night?" His steel blue eyes held a slight twinkle of naughtiness as they ran up and down her disheveled state.

The Warrior of their little Band of Misfits made his way to the coffee machine, noting simultaneously how early Theresa was actually awake, and that no one else seemed to be stirring anytime soon.

The Fighters' emerald eyes stared at him blankly for a moment, processing what he had said and then whimpered slightly "Arch, please remind me of EXACTLY how I feel right now if I EVER get the foolish notion of touching another bottle of alcohol."

Archie pulled out a chair besides hers and sat down, a hand sliding onto her thigh in comfort. The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes with Archie's hand slowly swirling comforting patterns onto Theresa's firm thigh.

Just as she was nearly drifting off from the soothing ministrations from Archie's palm, and the fact that the coffee had started to alleviate the very much zombie feeling of her body, Theresa squeaked in surprise and looked over to the purple haired teen with a slightly warning glance.

"Archie…"

He smirked back at her, his hand wandering a tad bit higher and nudging the silk kimono further up the smooth thighs. "What?" he asked as innocently as possible, whilst trying to control the devilment in his eyes.

"It's the KITCHEN! Anyone can just walk in!" The red head let her gaze dart about the room for a moment, making sure none of the others were peeking around corners, feeling an involuntary shiver run up her spine as the larger more callused hands moved higher up her thigh with more surer intent.

"I'm just trying to get you back for that stunt you pulled last week, when you had me so hot and bothered during training that it was an actual PAIN for me to take a step. Do you realize how hard it was for me to keep that from the other guys 'Ree? Not easy I'm telling you! And just a fun fact for you today, having an orgasm helps relieve headaches, and hangovers, so really I'm just doing this out of the good of my heart!"

His slightly pouting put out face made Theresa burst into soft giggles as she carefully (_Hangover, remember your hangover Theresa_!) rolled her eyes at him. "Poor baby! I really feel for you as I'm sure the blow job that I gave you around the side of the building to alleviate your 'pain' was really a figment of your imagination. And I'm not even _touching _on your fun fact for the day" She gave him a sardonic look as he smiled at her in boyish charm.

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it I DO recall something about it." His gaze zoned in to her soft lips that were stained slightly red from the wine she consumed last night. "I remember you pulling me around the corner and dropping to your knees" his eyes dilated slightly "and I remember you pulling my cock from my pants and wrapping those fucking gorgeous lips around me and doing that amazing swirly thing that gets me, every-fucking-time."

Her lips that he was speaking of were parted slightly in a pant, her mind whirling with remembered pleasure at looking up at this man who was always so confident and self assured, with his head flung back against the wall and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his hands anchored in her hip length hair and his hips jerking in time to her rhythmic pulls and sucks. She wasn't going to lie. It had been a turn on then, and it was a total turn on now remembering the way he was panting and crying out in a voice that had gone husky with want and need.

His lips lifted in a devilish smirk as he used her distraction to let his hand wander a little higher "What I want to know now is… Are" the marauding hand nudged the kimono higher "You wearing," the partner in crime to the hand that was reaching dangerous territory snaked up her waist and undid the belt, allowing the silken material to gape open and show off the over large t-shirt the smaller girl was in. "Any panties?"

Green eyes that were starting to dilate stared back into steel grey, a calculating look beginning to shine through. She shifted her legs slightly further apart, much to his delight, and with a soft exhalation she drew his hand up her thigh and under her top "I don't know. Why don't you find out?" With that the Warrior's hand came into contact with curls that were already damp to his seeking fingers.

Archie groaned in appreciation when he slowly started to nestle through her curls, watching her eyes glaze over that little bit more as he found her clit with that first enticing stroke. He had to adjust himself as his penis, which had already been semi erect by the time he started to tease her, hardened to the point of pain.

Theresa hummed in delight as he softly swirled his finer through her slit, not pushing, not demanding, just playfully petting her and driving her absolutely demented with the need that was on a slow pressure cooker just in an out of reach place. She widened her legs more, giving him better access and silently begging him to further the pace and push her into that amazing world where only him, her and pleasure existed. "Arch, please, it feels like it's been for-fucking-ever! Don't tease me!" She restlessly shifted on the chair, trying to forcefully move his finger to all the right places.

His eyes seemed to go wholly black for a moment before he dipped his head down and softly supped at her wine stained lips. "You know what a fucking turn-on it is for me to hear Miss Prim and Proper swearing like that?" He growled into her mouth, picking up her slender hand and placing it over his erection, thrusting slightly as he held her there for a moment, before returning his hands exploration of her side and under breast. "This is what you do to me 'Ree, every single time. Whenever you do something naughty, I get such a fucking hard on that I can barely stay standing. It's amazing that the guys haven't noticed how many times I need to sneak away to take care of business when we can't go off together." He gave a rueful laugh that turned slightly strangled as her hand burrowed into his boxer shorts and grasped his penis a little more firmly.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST Theresa!" Green met blue mischievously as she gave a couple of experimental tugs and had all his blood rushing south so that he could not form a coherent thought for all of two minutes whilst she played and let her hands slide from his hardened cock down to his drawn up balls,. However he reluctantly pulled her soft hand away from him before things could progress any further. "Sorry babe, if I let that go on much longer, we wouldn't be able to play like how I want" He winked at her soft mumble of protest and slid down onto the floor in front of her chair.

Theresa stared back in slight bewilderment, her arousal muddling her brain slightly so that she had absolutely no clue as to what her lover was getting up to. "I will need to do a bit more maneuvering from down here to be able to have some fun" He grinned slightly "Prop your feet on the bars of the chair and slide that fantastic ass a little closer to the edge. Make sure to keep an ear out now." He winked roguishly at her as his head delved under the bottom of her top.

She squeaked in surprise as the first sensation she felt was his tongue giving her a long, slow, _gliding_ lick from her centre all the way up to her clit, and she would have overbalanced and toppled off the chair if his firm hands hadn't latched onto her hips to keep her steady. His head popped out from under her sleeping top and gave her a slight glare. "Terrie, you need to keep quiet! If the others are up and about, which no doubt they will be soon, they'll hear and come investigate." She nodded frantically, trying to shove his head back under and towards her aching clit.

Theresa had to shove a fist into her mouth to keep her mewling sounds from escaping as Archie ducked back under and started to softly suck her clitoris whilst his one finger was playing with her exceedingly damp entrance.

Lick. Flick. _Suuuuck_.

Theresa's eyes nearly rolled back in her head with the pleasure, she was sure the man that was holding her complete and undivided attention under the table was trying to drive her absolutely mindless with want as he continued to swirl and suck on her most sensitive flesh, and when he slowly slid a finger in to her, she bucked so hard that he again had to clamp an arm down across her hips to stop her from taking a tumble. He chuckled slightly which caused mini sparklers to detonate behind Theresa's eyes as the rumbling vibrations moved over her clit.

Suddenly, Theresa yanked Archie's head back by his hair, non to gently either, and dove under the table with the startled teen, her flushed and sweaty face gleaming in the soft shadows as he stared at her. "Terri? Wha…?" He was muffled by a small hand over his mouth and a finger coming up to her lips. Archie cocked his head and heard someone fiddling with a key to the front of the Brown Stone and gave his prayers and thanks up to the gods for Theresa's clairvoyance, as she obviously 'saw' Athena heading to their place to start her ritual Saturday morning breakfast.

Theresa slowly muttered some ancient words which sounded like gibberish to Archie, and he watched in amazement as they were both surrounded by a soft green light just as the front door opened. She smiled at him softly and brought her mouth close to his ear, sending shivers dancing sown his spine. "It's a dampening and shielding spell. I can't make _all_ the sounds go away, but so long as we are quiet, we can still have a great shag right underneath Athena's nose" She smirked slightly as his eyes dilated so fully she could hardly see that much loved steel blue ringing the blown pupil.

Archie quietly shuffled his boxers to his knees, his erection springing free, the head leaking a pearly precum from the empurpled head. Theresa grinned slightly as she shimmied the top up and over her shoulders to make sure it didn't get in the way at a horrendous time.

He silently flipped her onto her hands and knees in front of him, and had to hold back a deep rumbling groan when she peeked over her shoulder with an enticing look and wriggled her hips in his direction, leaning forward so that he had an absolutely fantastic view of her weeping opening. She silently gasped as he covered her back, his erection bumping and softly nudging her where she felt as if there were a perpetual ache, and bit her lip when his large hands reach around to fondle her swaying breasts.

Archie quietly fitted himself against her entrance, and slowly started a forward glide, hissing softly as he felt her body from this new angle, tighter, warmer, and infinitely more wet (but perhaps that could also be due to the illicitness of their shenanigans) and he had to pull himself out and thrust harder. Theresa gasped in surprise as her arms buckled and collapsed under her from the force of his thrust and then whimpered anew as the feelings and sensations built to new heights.

He started slowly pulling out until only the mushroom like head was fitted at her tight entrance and then thrust back in, a hard and solid one that made the flesh of his balls slap against her bare buttocks. He felt her clamp down on him so hard, he couldn't breath for a second, and then he leaned over her and gently took her earlobe into his mouth. "You liked that, did you?" At her frantic nod he set up an almost brutal rhythm of retreat and thrust, his fingers slipping down her front to play with her clit.

Both were panting in mere moments, covered in a film of sweat as he quietly fucked her under the table. She gasped out his name and had a hand come over her mouth "Shh Shh Shh. I'm here babe, shhhh" his lips were so close to her ear, but neither knew if they were actual words, or if he was projecting thoughts into her mind.

Her nails kept trying to find purchase on the tiled floor (_Please oh please_), as his cock was pressing, sliding and dancing over that spongey spot that was full of nerve endings, pushing, pushing, pushing her towards an end that NEEDED to come soon (_Jesus CHRIST please, PLEASE!_), otherwise she might start screaming the house down, and then where would the two of them be? _'In a fuckload of trouble that's where. But Hoo-Boy would it be worth it!'_ Theresa smiled slightly as Archie rolled his hips from a different angle and suddenly _**THERE!**_ She was right…

_**THERE!**_

He had to quickly shove his hand over her mouth once again to mute the oncoming scream as he felt her body gearing up and start twitching and releasing a gush of fluid. Her body seemed to be suspended for a moment before the wracking spasms claimed her, and subsequently pulled him under too. He gave a soft groan that he tried to muffle in her long hair that was flowing around the two of them as his hips erratically jerked from the pleasure of spilling the built up pressure into her willing body.

The two teens quietly cooled off and returned to earth under the table with their guardian none the wiser preparing breakfast three steps away. They wriggled their clothes back into place, and waited patiently for Athena to move off into the pantry for some other ingredient, and as her back was turned, Archie nudged Theresa from under the table, and the two of them fled on silent feet to his basement bedroom, where the non squeaking stairs would not give away their position.

Archie smirked slightly at the disheveled redhead as she tried in vain to mop up the glistening juices that were running down her legs, and grabbed a washcloth to help her along. "See? I TOLD you that sex is a great hangover cure" He winked in the face of her incredulity, and grinned when she started to giggle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So? Have I got you all hot and bothered now *Evil Smile*

This fic is actually dedicated to one of the most amazing Fanfic writers here, Jennieman, who shares the love of sweet lemony smut with me, and also a burning desire to watch most of the cannon shipping's be blown right out of the water! Jenn, this one is entirely for you ;P


End file.
